Losi-Lesi
Note: (General Info) * Population: ~ 330 m * Area: ~ 540 km Structures: Structure Material: The main building material of Losi-Lesi is called Pyreti. Pyreti is a white stone like substance which actually has a crystalline pattern which has a cubic pattern, meaning it cuts easily into cubes. The Specific Pyreti that makes up Losi-Lesi is special in that it is enchanted to make it stronger, and to seemingly magnetically attract to itself. This makes the blocks that form the buildings go into a grid pattern, but it remains incredibly strong and sturdy, even in disaster level weather. The Pyreti blocks have the dimensions of a 1x1x1 meter cube. Government Building: Hakegin: (name inspiration = hexagon) Summary: This is the central building within the capital. It is in the exact center of the capital and is in the shape of a hexagon. This build mostly consists of a central supercomputer which makes all the big decisions for the nation of Losi-Mori, but there are also many other things inside the building. Some of these things include government offices for the few people who do work as part of the government, and there are also things like national museums, parks, etc. Stats: * Height: 1,000 meters * Circum-Diameter: 6,000 meters * In-Diameter: 5,196 meters * Structure Depth: 100 meters * Floors: 200 * Sub Levels: 50 * Floor Height: 5 meters NHM (National History Museum) The NHM is directly in the center of Hakegin. In the middle is a 1/10,000th size replica of the entire capital. (for reference each of the towers is 30 km tall, but in the replica they are 3 meters tall). In this central room are many panels that tell of the foundation and history of the making of the capital. Around this room are other rooms that are dedicated to different parts of the history of Losi-Mori. Paku-Gadri (The Great Garden of Losi-Lesi) Paku-Gadri is on the uppermost floor as well as the roof of Hakegin. The 3 Towers: Summary: All three of the Towers are exactly alike on the inside and out shape and size wise. They are made of pristine white stone blocks on the outside, and have varied colored insides. On the outer walls, mostly on the higher levels, there are various open gateways that lead out into the open air. These gateways serve as docking stations for both flying mounts and for airships. Stats: * Height: 30,000 meters * Width: 5,000 meters * Length: 5,000 meters * Structure Depth: 7,500 meters * Floors: 6,000 * Sub Levels: 1,000 * Floor Height: 5 meters Manelith: (name inspiration = monolith = monument) * Population: 111 m * Age: ~19,050 yun Otulisk: (name inspiration = obelisk = stone pillar ) * Population: 114 m * Age: ~19,650 yun Kairalix: (name inspiration = caryatid = column) ) * Population: 105 m * Age: ~18,250 Lock down Mechanism: Losi-Lesi has a lock down mechanism in place that actually protects all of the residents, as long as they are all within the 3 towers plus the government building. How it goes: 1: first an lock down siren starts up and continues for 30 mins after this it stays on but is much quieter, so as not to hurt people’s ears. 2: second all the windows on the outside of the 3 towers and government building have get closed with the same blocks as the rest of the buildings. 3: third, a spell is put on the 4 buildings to disable inertia, allowing quick acceleration of all the inhabitants without hurting them. 4: fourth, all 4 buildings go down into the ground until they are completely submerged. 5: Fifth, large blast doors close around the openings in the ground that the buildings left. After this moment the lock down siren stops. 6: now all the residents of the capital are safe from a large scale attack, even from something equivalent or stronger than a typical nuke or other high damage missile. Category:Physical Category:In Depth Category:Locations Category:Nations